<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neue Bündnisse by EirienGER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400243">Neue Bündnisse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER'>EirienGER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV), Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bank Robbery, Blood, Explicit Language, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammen mit Chloe besucht Lucifer Chicago, um sie zu einer Hochzeit zu begleiten. Ihr gemeinsamer Tag entwickelt sich leider jedoch so ganz anders, als von Lucifer erhofft. Sie werden in einen Überfall verwickelt, in dem auch die „Intelligence"-Einheit der Chicagoer Polizei ermittelt...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neue Bündnisse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dislaimer: Diese Fanfiction-Geschichte wurde lediglich zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und es werden keine materiellen Vorteile durch sie erlangt. Mit ihrer Veröffentlichung im Netz werden keine Verletzungen der Copyrights beabsichtigt. This fanfiction is just for fun. No money made, no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Chicago.", Lucifer sog die kalte Winterluft in seine Lungen ein. „Wieso haben Sie mich nur in dieses Höllenloch verschleppt, Detective?"<br/>Chloe blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd von der Seite an. Sie machten gerade einen kleinen Spaziergang, nachdem sie ihr Gepäck in ihren jeweiligen Hotelzimmern verstaut hatten.<br/>Lucifer hätte darauf bestehen können, dass sie ein gemeinsames Zimmer nahmen, aber Chloe war nun einmal altmodisch und er wollte sie nicht zu etwas drängen, wozu der Detective noch nicht bereit war.<br/>„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie sich selbst eingeladen mich zu der Hochzeit meiner Cousine zu begleiten.", gab sie zurück.<br/>Natürlich stimmte das, aber das entschuldigte nicht, dass Chloes Cousine ausgerechnet in Chicago wohnen musste. Hier war es meistens kalt und windig, ganz anders als in L.A.<br/>Er schlug den Kragen seines schwarzen Mantels hoch und verbarg die Hände in den warmen Taschen.<br/>„Ich bitte Sie, Detective...", er schmunzelte. „Ich wette, Sie sind bereits ganz heiß darauf, mich Ihrer restlichen Familie vorzustellen."<br/>„Oh, ich brenne darauf.", antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Es wird auch gar nicht peinlich werden.", fügte sie dann leise hinzu.<br/>Er sah zu ihr hinüber und verzog den Mund.<br/>„Natürlich werde ich mein bestes Benehmen an den Tag legen."<br/>Sie stoppten an einer Kreuzung. Rechts von ihnen floss der Chicago River und Lucifer ließ seinen Blick über die umstehenden Hochhäuser gleiten.<br/>„Ich finde, es ist eine wunderschöne Stadt.", sagte Chloe.<br/>„Zumindest gibt es gute Bars.", gab er wenig beeindruckt zurück. „Na schön, machen wir das Beste aus der Situation, bis wir heute Abend zum Probeessen der Hochzeit gehen müssen. Wo wollen wir entlang gehen?"<br/>„Der Willis Tower hat eine Aussichtsplattform, dort würde ich gerne rauf fahren."<br/>„Oh nein, Sie wollen tatsächlich das Touristending durchziehen, Detective? Ich dachte, wir machen lediglich einen Spaziergang?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.<br/>„Das habe ich niemals behauptet.", sie lächelte und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Und ja, das will ich."<br/>Murrend folgte er ihr, als sie entschlossen voraus ging.<br/>/<br/>„Das war beeindruckend.", sagte Chloe enthusiastisch. „412 Meter über dem Boden auf einer Glasplatte zu stehen. Senkrecht nach unten zu sehen. Wahnsinn!"<br/>Sie drehte sich um und blickte noch einmal an der Außenfassade des Wolkenkratzers nach oben, den sie soeben besucht hatten.<br/>„Nicht so beeindruckend, wie 412 Meter aus eigener Muskelkraft hoch zu fliegen.", murmelte Lucifer und verdrehte die Augen.<br/>Tatsächlich hatte er die Aussicht von dem höchsten Gebäude der Stadt und dem gläsernen Skydeck ganz schön gefunden, doch das würde er natürlich nicht zugeben.<br/>„Haben Sie Hunger?", fragte Chloe nun.<br/>Seine junge Partnerin schien ganz aufgekratzt zu sein. War diese Frau tief in sich drinnen eventuell ein verkappter Städtereisender? Ein „Touri"? Sie schien ihren Ausflug jedenfalls tatsächlich zu genießen.<br/>„Eine Kleinigkeit könnte ich schon vertragen.", antwortete er auf ihre Frage.<br/>„Dann haben wir nur ein Ziel: Chicago Style Pizza!", rief sie.<br/>Lucifer schloss die Augen.<br/>„Wirklich jetzt?"<br/>„Ja!"<br/>„Na schön.", er gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich bezahle."<br/>/<br/>„Meine Güte, ich bin so voll.", Chloe wischte sich den Mund an einer Serviette ab.<br/>„Und Sie wollen heute Abend noch zu dem Probeessen?", fragte Lucifer amüsiert.<br/>Chloe hatte mehrere große Stücke ihrer gemeinsamen Pan Pizza verspeist.<br/>„Bis dahin, geht wieder etwas rein.", sie lächelte und er freute sich, sie so entspannt und glücklich zu sehen.<br/>Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie ihre Getränke beendet und Lucifer winkte die Kellnerin herbei, um die Rechnung zu begleichen. Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Anzugjacke und wollte seine Geldklammer hervor ziehen, doch die Tasche war leer. Verwundert suchte er die übrigen Taschen seines Anzuges und die Manteltaschen ab. Er atmete auf, als er immerhin seine Börse mit den Kreditkarten in einer der Taschen fand, aber die Geldklammer war definitiv verschwunden.<br/>„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Chloe.<br/>„Man hat mich bestohlen!", stieß er ungläubig hervor. „Mich! Mein Bargeld ist weg!"<br/>Eindringlich sah er sie an. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Chicago ist das reinste Dämonenloch."<br/>Sie kicherte und zog schließlich ihre eigene Geldbörse aus ihrer Handtasche.<br/>„Das hätte Ihnen in L.A. doch ebenso passieren können.", sagte sie beiläufig. „Außerdem kann ich Ihren Hang zum Bargeld nicht verstehen. Kommen Sie, ich bezahle mit meiner Kreditkarte."<br/>„Sie unterschätzen die Freude die entsteht, wenn man Geldscheine in den Ausschnitt von leicht bekleideten Tänzerinnen steckt, Detective.", gab er zurück, während er sich noch immer ärgerte, dass ihn jemand ausgetrickst hatte. „Als Nächstes gehen wir in eine Bank und ich werde meine Taschen wieder auffüllen."<br/>„Damit sie Ihnen der nächste Kleinganove gleich wieder ausräumen kann?", sie lachte.<br/>„Das wird ganz sicher nicht mehr passieren.", er würde ab sofort auf der Hut sein.<br/>Oh, wie sehr er diese Stadt verabscheute.<br/>„Na schön, wie Sie wollen.", sie blickte auf und reichte der Kellnerin, die soeben an ihren Tisch getreten war, ihre Kreditkarte.<br/>/<br/>Kurz darauf standen sie in der Warteschlange einer kleinen Bankfiliale. Es handelte sich um ein älteres Gebäude und von den drei Schaltern, war lediglich einer besetzt. Die Filiale war gut besucht für solch eine Uhrzeit. Es war schließlich erst kurz nach Mittag.<br/>„Sie hätten auch an den Automaten gehen können.", beschwerte Chloe sich.<br/>Offenbar hatte sie vor, ihn noch zu weiteren Touristenfallen zu schleppen.<br/>„Ich mag aber den Kontakt zu den einfachen Menschen.", antwortete er. „Und die Bankangestellte dort vorne sieht nett aus."<br/>„Eher heiß, was?", kommentierte der Detective leise.<br/>„Benehmen Sie sich.", witzelte er und lächelte.<br/>Drei weitere Kunden standen vor ihnen, dann würden sie an der Reihe sein und er würde die gutaussehende Frau fragen, was genau sie sich wünschte. Er war gespannt, welche verborgenen Sehnsüchte die Frau wirklich an den Tag legen würde... Mit Sicherheit hatte sie ein süßes, schmutziges Geheimnis, das sie nicht jedem anvertraute.<br/>„Sie ziehen aber nicht wieder Ihr Ding ab.", hörte er Chloe neben sich und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihn musterte. „Sie haben schon wieder diesen Blick drauf. Keine Peinlichkeiten, bitte."<br/>Er seufzte. Sogar die kleinsten Freuden konnten einem so schnell genommen werden...<br/>Der nächste Kunde beendete soeben seine Geschäfte und sie traten einen Schritt nach vorne, während die Reihe aufrückte.<br/>Mit einem Mal hörten sie Lärm hinter sich und alle Anwesenden drehten sich um.<br/>Durch die gläserne Schwingtür der Bank stürmten fünf Bewaffnete mit großen, automatischen Waffen in den Raum. Sie alle trugen Masken über den Köpfen und waren ganz in schwarz gekleidet.<br/>„Ein Banküberfall, tatsächlich?", flüsterte Lucifer genervt.<br/>Er hob instinktiv die Hände und rollte mit den Augen. Wütend schickte er einen Fluch gen Himmel. Offenbar unterließ sein Vater keinen Versuch, ihn wieder an seinen ihm angestammten Platz zu verweisen.<br/>Lucifer war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Nähe zu Chloe ihn verletzlich machte. Wenn er also tödliche Verletzungen davon tragen sollte während sie sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, dann würde er in die Hölle zurück fahren.<br/>Und er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater dafür sorgen würde, dass er dort verbleiben würde.<br/>So, wie er es bereits die ganze Zeit von ihm erwartete.<br/>Noch beängstigender war jedoch natürlich der Gedanke, dass auch Chloe etwas zustoßen konnte...<br/>„Alle auf den Boden!", schrie einer der Täter und riss Lucifer damit aus seinen dunklen Gedanken.<br/>Einer der Männer betätigte den Abzug seiner Waffe und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm brach los.<br/>Mehrere Kugeln schlugen in die Wand oberhalb der Kassiererin ein. Die Geschosse zerfetzten die alten Backsteinziegeln des Bankgebäudes regelrecht. Was für Munition benutzten diese Idioten hier eigentlich?, schoss es Lucifer durch den Kopf. Hatten sie etwa vor, sich den Weg in den Tresor durch das Metall frei zu schießen?<br/>Die Männer richteten die Waffen auf die anwesenden Kunden und die Kassiererin. Einige der Menschen, kamen der Aufforderung sich auf den Boden zu legen, verängstigt nach.<br/>Drei der Räuber rannten nach hinten und hielten die Kassiererin und andere Bankangestellten, die inzwischen aus ihren Büros gekommen waren, in Schach.<br/>Bevor Lucifer in irgend einer Weise reagieren konnte sah er, wie draußen vor der Bank mehrere Wagen mit Blaulicht heran rasten und den Ausgang blockierten. Polizisten mit erhobenen Waffen stiegen aus den Wagen aus.<br/>„Scheiße!", rief einer der Maskierten und stürmte zur Eingangstür.<br/>Er packte den neben der Tür stehenden Kleiderständer und schob die Stange durch die altmodischen Handgriffe der Glastüre, sodass diese von innen verriegelt wurde. Dann drehte er sich sofort wieder um und richtete seine Waffe wieder auf die Menschen, die ihm an nächsten standen.<br/>„Wie konnten die so schnell hier sein?", rief einer der Räuber, die hinter den Tresen standen.<br/>„Keine Ahnung!", gab ein anderer zurück. „Was machen wir jetzt?"<br/>„Macht die Jalousien zu!", rief einer und ein Weiterer machte sich daran, die Sicht nach drinnen zu versperren, indem sie die vorhandenen Jalousien vor den Fenstern und der Eingangstür nach unten zogen.<br/>Lucifer gefiel die Entwicklung die dieser Tag nahm, ganz und gar nicht.<br/>Mehrere Kunden, ihn und Chloe eingeschlossen, standen noch immer regungslos mit erhobenen Händen im Vorraum der Bank. Alle waren sichtlich geschockt und verunsichert, durch die sich rasend schnell verändernde Situation.<br/>Die Räuber warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mit solch einer Entwicklung gerechnet hatten und dass sie völlig überfordert waren.<br/>Das machte sie um so gefährlicher.<br/>Lucifer beschloss, sich einzuschalten.<br/>„Gentlemen.", rief er, während er eine Unschuldsmine aufsetzte und seine Hände weiter in der Luft behielt. „Ich glaube wir alle können erkennen, dass dieser Überfall nicht stattfinden wird. Warum ersparen wir uns alle also nicht viel Ärger, Angstschweiß und Zeit und Sie ergeben sich?"<br/>Der Täter, der Lucifer am nächsten Stand, trat näher an ihn heran und richtete den Lauf seiner Vollautomatischen auf seine Brust. Wütend starrte der großgewachsene, schlanke Mann ihn an.<br/>„Halt Deine Klappe, Engländer!", schrie er ihn an. „Auf den Boden! Sofort!"<br/>„Sir, wir können doch wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander sprechen, oder?", Lucifer versuchte, höflich zu bleiben.<br/>„Hören Sie auf!", zischte Chloe leise neben ihm, während der Bankräuber immer angespannter aussah.<br/>Chloe ging langsam auf die Knie und legte sich schließlich auf den Bauch, um dem Mann zu signalisieren, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellten.<br/>Lucifer hingegen blieb stehen und hielt dem Blick des Mannes stand.<br/>„Ich erschieße Sie!", drohte der Kerl.<br/>Bevor Lucifer jedoch antworten konnte, erkannte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung.<br/>Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später hielt jemand dem Maskierten eine Pistole an den Kopf. Ein junger Mann, der sich ganz in ihrer Nähe befunden hatte, war mit einem Schritt heran getreten. Mit einer Hand hielt er dem Maskierten die Waffe an den Kopf, mit der anderen Hand packte er dessen Schulter und bewegte sich nun hinter den Räuber, um dessen Körper als Schutz vor den übrigen Bewaffneten zu nutzen.<br/>„Chicago P.D.!", rief er, nachdem er sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. „Sie alle lassen jetzt Ihre Waffen fallen und ergeben sich! Das Gebäude ist umstellt!"<br/>Beeindruckender Weise war es nun der Räuber, der blitzschnell reagierte. Er fuhr herum, duckte sich und rammte dem Polizisten den Lauf seiner Waffe in den Magen, sodass dieser schmerzhaft zusammen fuhr. Dann rammte er ihm den Knauf der Waffe gegen den Schädel, sodass der Polizeibeamte mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden ging. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Räuber ihm die Pistole aus der Hand gerissen.<br/>Die Bewegungen des Kerls waren so flüssig gewesen, dass Lucifer auf eine Militärausbildung tippte. Wahrscheinlich ein ehemaliger Soldat. Vielleicht war er der Anführer der Bande.<br/>Ein weiterer Täter kam heran gelaufen und richtete nun seine Waffe wieder auf Lucifer. Dieser streckte die Hände noch etwas weiter in die Luft.<br/>Der Soldat drückte den Lauf der Waffe zwischen die Schulterblätter des jungen Polizisten, der auf dem Bauch lag und die Arme nun zur Seite gestreckt hielt.<br/>„Ein verdammter Cop!", stieß er wütend hervor. „Ich mach Dich kalt!"<br/>„Mike, warte!", rief der andere, ein kleiner, drahtiger Kerl.<br/>„Scheiße, warum sagst Du meinen Namen?", fuhr der Soldat ihn an.<br/>„Wir wollten niemanden umbringen, Mann! Du kannst keinen Cop umbringen! Das bedeutet die Todesstrafe.", sagte der andere, hörbar nervös.<br/>„Ist mir egal, der Kerl wollte mich gerade ebenfalls umbringen!"<br/>„Mike!", schaltete sich nun auch noch ein weiterer Täter ein. Er war von bulliger und muskulöser Statur.<br/>Mike jedoch, war rasend vor Wut. Lucifer konnte sehen wie der Finger des Mannes am Abzug der Waffe zuckte, doch er hielt sich zurück, schien nachzudenken. Dann riss er den Kopf hoch und blickte seine Kollegen an.<br/>„Planänderung.", sagte er dann. „Wir sperren alle erst mal hinten ein und überlegen, wie es weiter geht. Die Cops können nicht hier rein kommen, während wir Geiseln haben. Und den Kerl hier,", er drückte den Lauf der Waffe noch etwas fester nach unten und der junge Mann biss die Zähne zusammen. „den werde ich als erstes erschießen, wenn es nötig wird."<br/>/<br/>„Rein da!", herrschte Mike sie an und wies mit dem Lauf der Pistole, die er zuvor dem Polizisten abgenommen hatte, auf eine Tür.<br/>Sie gingen mit erhobenen Händen durch einen Flur. Hinter der Tür konnte Lucifer eine kleine Kammer erkennen. Offenbar ein Papierlager mit mehreren Regalen.<br/>Die vollautomatische Waffe hatte Mike sich inzwischen mithilfe eines Gurts, der an der Waffe befestigt war, auf den Rücken gehängt.<br/>Offenbar hatte er die Waffe gewechselt, um den jungen Polizisten besser in Schach halten zu können, den er von hinten am Kragen gepackt hatte und dem er die Waffe gegen den Hinterkopf drückte, wenn er nicht gerade Anweisungen gab.<br/>Die Räuber hatten schrittweise begonnen die anwesenden Kunden und Angestellten auf die Büros der Bank zu verteilen und dort einzuschließen.<br/>In den Büros hatten sie die Telefonkabel aus der Wand gerissen, die Laptops von den Schreibtischen herunter geworfen und zerstört, sodass niemand Kontakt nach draußen aufnehmen konnte.<br/>Zuvor hatten sie alle Geiseln aufgefordert, ihre Jacken und Mäntel auszuziehen und ihnen den Inhalt ihrer Taschen, ihre Schlüssel, Handys und Geldbörsen zu überreichen.<br/>Bei dem Polizisten hatten sie ein verstecktes Funkgerät gefunden. Mike hatte es ausgeschaltet und in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden lassen.<br/>Lucifer ging weiter den Flur entlang, gefolgt von Chloe. Sie betraten den kleinen, fensterlosen Raum.<br/>Mike stieß den Polizisten nun ebenfalls unsanft in den Raum und verpasste ihm dabei mit der Waffe nochmal einen Stoß gegen den Hinterkopf.<br/>Der junge Mann stolperte herein und fiel fast hin, fing sich im letzten Moment jedoch wieder und drehte sich sofort wieder der Tür zu. Diese fiel in diesem Moment jedoch ins Schloss und wurde von außen verriegelt.<br/>Lucifer atmete tief ein.<br/>„Na, großartig.", sagte er schließlich, während er seine Arme herunter nahm. „Ein Dreier in der Besenkammer..."<br/>„Keine Witze jetzt.", wies Chloe ihn an und sie näherte sich mit besorgter Mine dem Polizisten. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie ihn.<br/>Sie versuchte ihn etwas zu stützen, da er nun gefährlich schwankte. Er nickte vorsichtig und schloss kurz die Augen.<br/>Lucifer konnte sich vorstellen, dass sich der Kerl wahrscheinlich gerade nicht so toll fühlte.<br/>„Ist jemand von Ihnen verletzt?", fragte der jüngere Mann kurz darauf.<br/>„Uns geht es gut.", antwortete Lucifer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während er das Blut betrachtete, das dem Polizeibeamten aus einer Platzwunde auf dessen T-Shirt tropfte.<br/>„Wieso haben Sie da draußen Ihre Waffe gezogen?", fragte Chloe. „Ich bin auch Polizistin. Das war wirklich verdammt gefährlich."<br/>„Ich dachte, er würde Ihren Freund gleich erschießen und ich musste handeln... Sie hätten meine Waffe früher oder später sowieso entdeckt.", antwortete er außer Atem.<br/>„Also waren Sie undercover hier? Sind das Ihre Kollegen dort draußen?", fragte Chloe weiter.<br/>Er nickte erneut und presste sich nun seine Handfläche gegen die blutende Wunde, die sich oberhalb seiner rechten Schläfe befand.<br/>„Ich war den ganzen Morgen in der Eingangshalle.", berichtete er. „Wir vermuteten, dass die Bande heute diese Bank überfallen würde. Wir wissen, dass sie immer erst einen Mann in zivil rein schicken, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Niemals den Gleichen. Mir ist heute jedoch niemand Verdächtiges aufgefallen."<br/>„Na, da haben Sie aber keine gute Arbeit geleistet.", urteilte Lucifer vorwurfsvoll, als er sich wieder in das Gespräch einschaltete.<br/>„Keiner von uns hat damit gerechnet, dass die Täter hier mit Waffen auftauchen die die Wand eines Panzers durchschlagen können!", hielt der junge Kerl dagegen.<br/>„Okay, jetzt beruhigen wir uns mal alle.", Chloe legte Lucifer eine Hand auf die Brust. „Keine Schuldzuweisungen."<br/>Sie wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu.<br/>„Ich bin Detective beim L.A. Police Department.", sagte sie. „Wir sind heute Morgen erst angekommen."<br/>Sie zog vorsichtig seine Hand von seinem Kopf weg. Er kniff ein Auge zusammen und sog die Luft ein, während sie sich die Wunde ansah.<br/>„Das muss wahrscheinlich genäht werden.", sagte sie. „Nehmen Sie meinen Schal. Setzen Sie sich. Drücken Sie fest dagegen. Wenn wir Glück haben, stoppt es den Blutfluss ein wenig."<br/>Sie öffnete den Knoten an dem Seidenschal, den sie trug. Den Schal hatte Lucifer ihr geschenkt und er hatte sich sehr gefreut, als sie ihn vor dem Spaziergang umgelegt hatte.<br/>Der Polizist nahm das sündhaft teure Stück aus ihrer Hand und presste es gegen die Wunde. Und dahin ging der schöne Schal...<br/>„Nicht gerade der beste Einstand, Ihnen unsere schöne Stadt schmackhaft zu machen.", sagte der Jüngere zu Chloe, während er sich langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ.<br/>Sie half ihm und lächelte kurz. Sie blickte dem jungen Mann nach Lucifers Geschmack etwas zu lange in die Augen...<br/>„Entschuldigung,", unterbrach er daher in diesem Augenblick die viel zu innige Unterhaltung. „Wie war noch gleich Ihr Name?", fragte er.<br/>„Detective Jay Halstead, 21. Revier. Und Ihrer?"<br/>Lucifer lächelte charmant.<br/>„Lucifer Morningstar. Inhaber des bekanntesten Nachtclubs in L.A. Und Berater des L.A. Police Departments."<br/>Dieser Halstead starrte ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sein Blick wieder zu Chloe wanderte.<br/>„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte, ich hätte eins gegen den Schädel bekommen."<br/>Lucifer schnappte empört nach Luft.<br/>„Natürlich geht es mir gut!", rief er beleidigt. „Außerdem... ich bin hier und ich kann Sie hören, mein Junge!"<br/>Wie in aller Welt konnte dieser Kerl eigentlich schon Detective sein? Wie alt war er überhaupt? Was bildete er sich ein? Er mochte diesen unverschämten Jüngling nicht, soviel stand fest.<br/>„Es ist die Wahrheit.", bestätigte Chloe nun, während sie den Detective entschuldigend anblickte. „Sein Name ist Lucifer Morningstar und ich bin Chloe Decker."<br/>/<br/>„Ich werde uns hier raus holen, Detectives.", verkündete Lucifer den Beiden nach einer Weile.<br/>Er erntete nur fragende Blicke. Sie waren nun schätzungsweise seit zwanzig Minuten in dem Raum eingesperrt.<br/>Lucifer hatte einige Kartons und Papierboxen auf dem Boden gestapelt, sodass er und Chloe sich darauf setzen konnten, während der Kindergarten-Cop in der hinteren Ecke weiter Chloes Schal vollblutete.<br/>„Lucifer, die Bankräuber da draußen haben vollautomatische AK 47 Sturmgewehre.", sagte Chloe.<br/>„Plus Detective Halsteads nette, handliche Pistole.", fügte Lucifer belehrend hinzu und er blickte den Jüngeren kopfschüttelnd an. „Übrigens... wirklich großartig, dass Sie das Ding mit zur Party gebracht haben."<br/>Die Nasenflügel des Jüngeren blähten sich auf und dieser wollte etwas erwidern, doch Chloe kam ihm zuvor.<br/>„Lucifer!", ihre Stimme war durchdringend, sie war aufgewühlt. „Ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch nicht ohne eine Waffe hier rein gegangen! Die Sturmgewehre sind mit Copkillern bestückt! Die Patronen durchschlagen Metall, Wände und Schutzwesten, als wären diese aus Butter. Wir haben den Tätern absolut nichts entgegen zu setzen!"<br/>„Sie vergessen, dass ich es immer schaffe, Leute in meinen Bann zu ziehen.", antwortete er unbeeindruckt und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.<br/>„Ihr Mojo-Ding? Das wird hier nicht funktionieren. Nicht bei diesem Mike, nicht bei den anderen.", sie hob den Finger und platzierte ihn vor seinem Gesicht. „Sie werden das bleiben lassen, okay? Der Typ würde Sie ohne zu zögern erschießen!"<br/>„Detective.", er lachte leise. „Also wirklich, haben Sie gar kein Vertrauen in mich?"<br/>Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und schwieg, während sie ihn weiter aufgewühlt anstarrte.<br/>„Ähm, wovon spricht er eigentlich?", fragte Detective Halstead.<br/>Lucifer hatte ihn doch tatsächlich für einen Augenblick vergessen. Er hatte verdrängt, dass da noch eine liebliche Stimme im Hintergrund wartete...<br/>Chloe nahm endlich ihren Finger aus Lucifers Gesicht drehte sich halb zu Halstead um.<br/>„Er hat so einen Psychotrick drauf.", erklärte sie dem Detective mit genervtem Unterton. „Er fragt die Leute, was sie sich wünschen. Und komischerweise beantworten sie ihm seine Frage und irgendwie... zieht er sie in seinen Bann."<br/>Lucifer nickte beeindruckt. Sie zog es ins Lächerliche, aber eigentlich hatte sie seine Fähigkeit ganz gut durchschaut.<br/>„Und das funktioniert?", fragte Halstead ungläubig.<br/>„Meistens.", antwortete Chloe.<br/>„Meistens? Nennen Sie mir einen Vorfall, bei dem es nicht funktioniert hat, Detective!.", forderte Lucifer sie empört auf.<br/>Chloe dachte nach.<br/>„Na schön... es funktioniert...", gab sie schließlich zu. „Meistens jedenfalls."<br/>Lucifer erhob sich, drückte sich an ihr vorbei und platzierte sich vor Halstead, der leicht konsterniert zu ihm aufblickte. Lucifer holte tief Luft und machte sich bereit, sein Innerstes nach außen dringen zu lassen. Er würde Chloe beweisen, dass es funktionierte. Jedes. verdammte. Mal. ! Noch bevor er beginnen konnte, packte sie ihn jedoch am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich.<br/>„Stop!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Lassen Sie das sein! Er ist nicht Ihr Versuchskaninchen!"<br/>„Aber..", Lucifer zeigte protestierend mit der Hand auf den Jüngeren.<br/>„Nein.", sie blickte ihn entschlossen an.<br/>Lucifer stieß die Luft aus den Lungen und fasste einen Beschluss:<br/>Er würde nicht mehr diskutieren. Wenn einer der Täter zurück kehrte, würde er sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, es zumindest zu versuchen.<br/>/<br/>Wenig später hörte Lucifer Schritte, die sich der Kammer näherten und er stand auf.<br/>„Showtime.", murmelte er.<br/>Chloe und Halstead, die die Schritte ebenfalls gehört hatten, blickten gespannt zur Tür.<br/>Lucifer platzierte sich vor den Beiden, direkt hinter der Tür, die sich jeden Moment öffnen würde. Er hörte, wie jemand den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte und die Tür schwang kurz darauf nach innen auf. Der Augenpartie nach zu urteilen, hatte Mike sich dafür entschieden, zu ihnen zurück zu kommen.<br/>„Hände hoch!", fuhr dieser ihn an.<br/>„Ah, unser Geiselnehmer ist zurück.", sagte Lucifer lächelnd, während er in den Lauf der Pistole blickte, die zuvor Halstead gehört hatte.<br/>„Haben Sie etwa Gefallen an unserem kleinen Kammerspiel hier gefunden? Möchten Sie sich zu uns gesellen?", fuhr er fort.<br/>„Ruhe!", bellte Mike. „Mitkommen! Alle!"<br/>Lucifers Lächeln wurde breiter, während er sein wahres Ich langsam aus seinem Inneren emporsteigen ließ. Mit stechendem Blick sah er Mike in die Augen, während die Seinen sich in diesem Moment in ein abgrundtiefes, schwarzes Nichts verwandelten und seine dunkle Seele zum Vorschein kam, die jede Schwingung seines Gegenübers in sich aufnahm.<br/>„Lucifer...", hörte er Chloes warnende Stimme hinter sich, doch er ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich weiter auf Mike.<br/>Dieser stolperte irritiert einen Schritt zurück und starrte in das alles verzehrende, schwarze Feuer, das in Lucifers Inneren loderte und für welches seine Augen lediglich die Pforte nach draußen darstellten. Lucifer wartete noch einen Moment, bis Mike seine volle Konzentration ganz auf ihn bezogen hatte.<br/>„Sagen Sie mir,", begann er. „was ist es, das Sie wirklich begehren, Mike?"<br/>Der Maskierte begann, schwer zu atmen. Lucifer fuhr fort. Er bewegte sich mit langsamen, kleinen Schritten auf den Mann zu. Seine Bewegungen waren vergleichbar mit denen eines Raubtieres, das sich an seine Beute heran preschte.<br/>Mike wehrte sich gegen seine Befragung, Lucifer konnte spüren wie der Mann versuchte, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Es war beeindruckend, wie willensstark der Kerl war.<br/>Schließlich jedoch, brach es aus ihm heraus.<br/>„Ich will endlich inneren Frieden!", stieß Mike hervor.<br/>„Sehr schön.", Lucifer lächelte weiterhin, hob langsam seine rechte Hand und führte sie in Richtung der Pistole. „Dann können Sie das hier sicher nicht gut heißen.", fuhr er in beruhigendem Ton fort. „Ganz tief in sich drinnen spüren Sie, dass Sie das alles nicht wollen. Geben Sie mir die Pistole, Mike."<br/>Er hatte die Waffe fast erreicht und Mike starrte noch immer wie gebannt in seine Augen.<br/>Doch dann tauchte mit einem Mal ein weiterer Maskierter im Hintergrund auf und Lucifer war für einen Sekundenbruchteil abgelenkt. Er spürte, wie er Mikes Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Mal verlor.<br/>„Was machst Du!?", rief der zweite Mann, der die Szene schockiert betrachtete.<br/>Der Zweite packte Mike an der Schulter und riss ihn nach hinten. Die Waffe geriet für Lucifer außer Reichweite. In dem Augenblick als der Mann erschienen war, war der Bann zwischen ihnen gebrochen worden und Lucifer wurde bewusst, dass Mike nun seine Handlungen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.<br/>„Was... sind Sie?", stieß dieser mit zitternder Stimme und geweiteten, angsterfüllten Augen hervor.<br/>Lucifer konnte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und seine Augen leuchteten für eine Sekunde rot auf. Mike schrie und im nächsten Moment hörte Lucifer einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Er fühlte einen unglaublichen Schlag, der ihn nach hinten warf, als eine Kugel in seinen Oberkörper eindrang.<br/>Er stolperte über Chloe, die hinter ihm gesessen hatte. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie er sie mit zu Boden riss. Benommen blinzelte Lucifer. Er rang nach Luft, der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Seine gesamte rechte Seite schmerzte unfassbar heftig und in seiner Schulter breitete sich ein unangenehmes Pochen aus.<br/>„Ihr Zwei! Raus hier!", hörte er gedämpft die Stimme des zweiten Maskierten.<br/>„Er ist verletzt!", rief Chloe panisch und er fühlte, wie jemand auf seine Schulter drückte, was einen noch heftigeren, heißen Schmerz auslöste.<br/>Lucifer hörte sich selbst aufstöhnen und langsam klärte sich seine Wahrnehmung wieder etwas. Ihm wurde bewusst, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Chloe kniete neben ihm, beugte sich über ihn und presste ihre Hände auf seine Schulter.<br/>Lucifer senkte den Kopf etwas und sah, dass Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervor quoll. Sein Blut.<br/>Auch Halstead hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und presste seine Finger gegen seine Halsschlagader, um seinen Puls zu fühlen.<br/>„Mitkommen, jetzt!", bellte nun auch Mike, trat hektisch einen Schritt in die Kammer und riss Chloe von ihm weg, indem er einen ihrer Arme packte und sie auf die Füße zog.<br/>Es kam Lucifer vor, als wolle Mike nicht nur sich, sondern auch die beiden anderen vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen. Mike zerrte Chloe nach draußen, an dem zweiten Täter vorbei, der vor der Tür wartete. Der zweite Mann richtete seine Vollautomatische nun auf Halstead, der sich langsam erhob.<br/>„Er sagte, mitkommen.", presste der bulligere Mann hervor.<br/>„Wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann verblutet er vielleicht.", antwortete Halstead mit erhobenen Händen.<br/>„Dann ist er selbst Schuld. Los mitkommen, Du dreckiges Bullenschwein.", der Kerl entsicherte die Waffe. „Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen."<br/>Halstead zögerte und blickte Lucifer in die Augen. Dieser schluckte und nickte dem jüngeren Detective schließlich zitternd zu. Daraufhin setzte der Cop sich widerwillig in Bewegung. Der Maskierte packte Halstead am Arm und zerrte ihn nach draußen.<br/>Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss und wurde verriegelt. Lucifer blieb alleine zurück.<br/>Um Luft kämpfend richtete seinen Blick an die Decke des Raumes und er fühlte, wie die Welt um ihn herum begann, sich zu drehen.<br/>Sein Herz pochte wie wild und jeder Schlag schickte eine Welle des Schmerzes in seine verletzte Schulter.<br/>Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dunkelheit ihn umfing.<br/>/<br/>Lucifer wurde unsanft wieder geweckt. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm jemand kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und über den Körper schüttete. Instinktiv krümmte er sich zusammen.<br/>Er stöhnte auf, als die Bewegung einen heißen Schmerz in seine Schulter schoss. Ein Schlag gegen seinen Kiefer folgte. Ein weiterer traf ihn auf der Stirn.<br/>„Mike, hör auf, verdammt!", rief jemand. „Wir haben jetzt wirklich andere Sorgen."<br/>„Wenn ihr gesehen hättet, was ich gesehen habe!", stieß Mike halb wahnsinnig hervor.<br/>Nach einem weiteren Schlag gegen seinen Kiefer stoppte der Angriff und Lucifer schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Er nahm den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund wahr.<br/>Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wieder klar denken konnte. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass er sich nicht mehr in der Kammer befand.<br/>Er blickte sich schwer atmend um, während sein Schädel in diesem Augenblick fast noch mehr schmerzte, als seine Schulter. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte. Ob es von dem Wasser war, oder von seiner Verletzung, er vermochte es nicht zu sagen.<br/>Er befand sich wieder in der Ankunftshalle der Bank. Er saß auf einem der Besucherstühle und man hatte seine Hände und Fußgelenke mit Klebeband an die hölzernen Lehnen eines altmodischen Sessels gefesselt.<br/>Lucifer erkannte, dass das Blut aus der Schusswunde inzwischen seine gesamte rechte Seite bedeckte und dass sein Hemd damit getränkt war. Obwohl er zitterte schwitzte er stark und sein Herz pochte wild und unregelmäßig in seiner Brust. Er vermutete, dass sein menschlicher Körper unter Schock stand.<br/>Mike stand vor ihm und funkelte ihn mit Mordlust in den Augen an.<br/>„Mach noch einmal so einen Trick wie vorhin... und ich prügle Dich vor Deinen Schöpfer.", drohte der Kerl.<br/>Hätte Lucifer sich nicht so elend gefühlt, wäre er in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Aber stattdessen entschied er sich, zur Abwechslung doch einmal seinen Mund zu halten.<br/>Mike packte die Lehne des Stuhles und zog diesen mit einem Ruck herum, sodass Lucifer jetzt in die Empfangshalle hinein blicken konnte.<br/>Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die Bankräuber die Jalousien wieder zur Hälfte geöffnet hatten und dass sie die Geiseln wie Schutzschilde vor den Fenstern platziert hatten.<br/>Die Menschen knieten vor den großen Fensterscheiben und die Räuber hatten ihnen die Hände mit Klebeband hinter dem Rücken zusammen gebunden. Lucifer entdeckte Chloe. Ihre Hände waren rot von seinem Blut. Neben ihr kniete Halstead. Draußen hatte sich inzwischen ein Großaufgebot der Polizei versammelt. Chloe hatte sich etwas umgedreht. Sie blickte besorgt über ihre Schulter.<br/>Ein anderer Maskierter, der Muskulöse, bemerkte ihren Blickkontakt, ging zu ihr hinüber und packte sie von hinten im Genick. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie auf die Beine und presste ihren Körper gegen den Seinen.<br/>„Loslassen!", rief Lucifer atemlos, während heiße Wut in ihm hoch schoss.<br/>Auch Halstead drehte sich um und wollte sich auf die Beine kämpfen, doch er wurde sofort von einem anderen Täter in seine Position vor dem Fenster zurück gezwungen.<br/>Voller Sorge blickte Lucifer in Chloes Augen, während der Muskulöse sie näher zu ihm führte und schließlich neben Mike stehen blieb.<br/>„Deine Freundin hier.", begann dieser. „Hat uns angefleht, Dich aus der Kammer zu holen. Ich hätte Dich da drinnen verrecken lassen, nach dem, was Du mit meinem kleinen Bruder gemacht hast. Was auch immer das war..."<br/>Chloe standen Tränen in den Augen, während sie Lucifer ansah.<br/>„Sie hat mir versprochen, dass wir ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben würden, sobald Du außer Gefahr sein würdest.", der Kerl blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Zu eurem Glück bin ich ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht... Und wie ich sehe, geht es Dir jetzt schon viel besser..."<br/>Panik flammte in Chloes Blick auf und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.<br/>„Ich töte Dich!", stieß Lucifer drohend hervor und sein bohrender Blick heftete sich nun an den Mann.<br/>Dieser lachte und stieß Chloe unsanft nach vorne, sodass sie gegen Lucifer stolperte. Da sie ihre Hände nicht bewegen konnte, landete sie mit voller Wucht auf seiner Wunde. Lucifer schrie auf und Chloe rutschte schließlich von ihm herunter, bevor sie auf dem Boden landete.<br/>„Tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!", stieß sie mit tränen erstickter Stimme hervor.<br/>Mike lachte schmutzig und pflichtete seinem Bruder zu. Der Muskulöse trat einen Schritt heran und beugte sich über sie. Er langte nach Chloe, um sie mit sich zu zerren.<br/>Lucifer hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Verstand verlieren würde. Er war kurz davor, sein Teufelsgesicht frei zu lassen. Es war ihm egal wenn alle Anwesenden, Chloe eingeschlossen, es sehen würden. Jetzt zählte nur noch, dass er irgend etwas unternahm. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts geschah.<br/>Durch die entstehende Panik würde vielleicht eine Chance entstehen, die Räuber zu überwältigen... Er war kurz davor, die Verwandlung zu zu lassen, als er ein leises Ploppen wahrnahm, gefolgt von einem surrenden Geräusch. Dann schien ihn ein warmer Sprühnebel zu treffen. Lucifer blinzelte überrascht.<br/>Mike starrte ihm noch immer herausfordern in die Augen, doch dann wurde sein Blick starr und verlor sich im Nichts. Augenblicklich sackte der Maskierte in sich zusammen, die Waffe glitt ihm aus den Händen und er blieb regungslos liegen.<br/>Lucifer erkannte ein dickflüssiges, rotes Rinnsal, das sich durch das Gewebe der Maske drückte und aus Mikes Hinterkopf floss.<br/>Chloe kniete neben dem Bruder auf dem Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Der Kerl starrte geschockt auf seinen leblosen Bruder.<br/>Die übrigen Täter stoben erschrocken auseinander und gingen in Deckung, als sie realisierten, dass Mike offenbar von einem Scharfschützen erledigt worden war.<br/>Die Polizei musste die Lücke, die dadurch entstanden war, dass der Bruder Chloe zu ihm hinüber gezerrt hatte, ausgenutzt haben.<br/>Einen Moment später kam wieder Leben in Mikes Bruder. Er griff nach Chloe, packte sie und zerrte sie von ihm weg. Er zog sie auf die Beine und platzierte sie vor sich, benutzte sie als Schutzschild, während er sie zurück zu ihrem Platz brachte, wo er sie wieder auf die Knie zwang.<br/>Lucifer erkannte, dass direkt vor Chloes Gesicht ein Loch in der Fensterscheibe klaffte...<br/>/<br/>„Was machen wir jetzt?", rief einer der anderen Räuber.<br/>„Lass die verdammten Jalousien wieder herunter!", keifte der Bruder. „Mike und seine beschissenen Ideen!"<br/>„Du sprichst von Deinem Bruder!", schrie ein anderer.<br/>Einer der Maskierten machte sich tatsächlich wieder daran, die Sicht nach draußen zu versperren. Die Geiseln wurden immer unruhiger, die Menschen blickten sich verängstigt an.<br/>Lucifer fühlte sich unendlich ausgezehrt, aber er verfolgte den Wortwechsel zwischen den Tätern gebannt. Er überlegte, ob er die aktuelle Verwirrung nutzen konnte, um etwas zu bewirken. Wenn er jetzt handeln und sein Gesicht zeigen würde...<br/>Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als man plötzlich eine Stimme von draußen hörte. Jemand sprach durch ein Megaphon.<br/>„Hier spricht Seargent Hank Voight vom Chicago Police Department.", dröhnte die tiefe Stimme durch den Lautsprecher. „Wie Sie sehen, ist das Gebäude vollständig umstellt und unsere Scharfschützen werden jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um Sie auszuschalten. Sie werden das Gebäude ohne Verhandlungen nicht lebendig verlassen. Also schlage ich vor, wir reden miteinander. Lassen Sie uns eine Lösung finden, um Sie und die Geiseln lebend raus zu holen. Ich warte auf Ihre Antwort. Nehmen Sie Kontakt zu uns auf."<br/>Alle Anwesenden hatten gebannt zugehört.<br/>„Scheiße, wir sind total am Arsch!", rief einer der Räuber.<br/>„Halte Deine verdammte Fresse!", herrschte Mikes Bruder den anderen Kerl an.<br/>Lucifer beobachtete, wie der Bruder mit einer hastigen Bewegung seine Maske vom Kopf riss. Ein bulliges Gesicht mit einer Glatze kam zum Vorschein.<br/>„Bist Du irre, Sean?", rief der Andere.<br/>„Die knallen uns sowieso ab! Die haben meinen Bruder abgeschossen wie einen räudigen Hund!", aufgewühlt starrte Sean Mikes Körper wieder an. „Dieser blöde Idiot!"<br/>Mikes Blut hatte inzwischen eine Lache zu Lucifers Füßen gebildet. Mit einem Mal hob Sean den Blick, seine Augen waren voller Tränen, doch er blickte ihn voller Mordlust an.<br/>„Dafür werden sie alle bezahlen!", stieß er hervor. „Ich gebe den Schweinen da draußen ihre Antwort!"<br/>Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte in Chloes Richtung. Lucifer riss alarmiert die Augen auf. Anstatt zu Chloe zu gehen, stürzte Sean jedoch zu Halstead.<br/>Er legte seinen Arm um den Hals des Polizisten, zerrte ihn ein Stück nach hinten und warf ihn dann zu Boden. Halstead lag auf dem Rücken, während Sean sich über ihn beugte und ihm die Hände um den Hals legte.<br/>„Deine verdammten Kollegen haben meinen kleinen Bruder erschossen!", presste er halb wahnsinnig hervor, während er dem Detective die Luft abschnürte.<br/>Halstead, dessen Arme noch immer gefesselt waren, wand sich unter dem Griff des Mannes und biss die Zähne aufeinander, doch Sean setzte nun sein Knie auf seinen Brustkorb und hielt den Detective so am Boden.<br/>„Aufhören!", hörte Lucifer Chloe rufen und auch andere Geiseln schrien ängstlich auf.<br/>Sean war noch immer wie rasend. Die Sekunden schienen quälend langsam zu vergehen.<br/>Lucifer beobachtete, wie die Bewegungen Halsteads langsamer wurden. Es dauerte dennoch unendlich lange, bis der Widerstand des Detectives nachließ, bis er die Augen schloss und sein Körper schließlich erschlaffte. Genau in diesem Moment ließ Sean los und schlug dem Detective in der nächsten Sekunde mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.<br/>Halstead riss die Augen wieder auf und sog sofort gierig den so dringend benötigten Sauerstoff in seine Lungen. Er hustete und rang weiter nach Luft, während Sean sich wieder erhob und mit Genugtuung auf den jungen Mann hinunter blickte.<br/>„Sean...", einer der anderen Täter kam näher. „Was machst Du? Beruhige Dich... Ich will nicht die Todesstrafe, weil Du ihn umbringst..."<br/>Sean starrte seinen Freund mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen an.<br/>„Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen..." stieß er hervor. „Und Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!"<br/>Sean hob seine Waffe und zielte auf den Maskierten, der direkt vor ihm stand. Ohne zu zögern, drückte er ab. Die Wucht des Schusses beförderte den Körper des Mannes zwei Meter nach hinten. Die Kugel zerfetzte dem Mann den Oberkörper Er blieb er reglos liegen, den Blick gegen die Decke gerichtet.<br/>Die Geiseln schrien panisch auf und kauerten sich zusammen. Lucifers Blick schoss zu Chloe. Sie krümmte sich ebenfalls nach vorne und versuchte, sich irgendwie zu schützen.<br/>„Ihr!", brüllte Sean den verbliebenen beiden Räubern, die bei den Tresen standen, zu. Er richtete die Waffe nun in ihre Richtung. „Ihr macht was ich euch sage, oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ihr liegt in wenigen Sekunden neben ihm!"<br/>Die Zwei verharrten, noch immer in Schockstarre. Doch dann nickten sie schließlich.<br/>„Bringt die Geiseln wieder in die Büros!", befahl Sean.<br/>Die Mittäter begannen, die Menschen wieder in den hinteren Teil der Bank zu bringen.<br/>Lucifer beobachtete besorgt, wie auch Chloe gezwungen wurde, den übrigen Geiseln zu folgen. Schließlich verschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld.<br/>Sean verfolgte seinerseits das Geschehen. Er stand noch immer neben dem am Boden liegenden Halstead, der schwer atmete. Der junge Mann verfolgte Seans Bewegungen und Handlungen jedoch akribisch.<br/>Lucifer wurde bewusst, dass der Detective auf eine Möglichkeit lauerte, den Räuber anzugreifen. Er beschloss, Halstead eine Ablenkung zu verschaffen. Er räusperte sich geräuschvoll.<br/>Sean wandte seinen Kopf in Lucifers Richtung.<br/>„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Sie mich erschießen, Sir.", begann er mit schwacher Stimme. „Sie sollten jedoch bedenken, dass ich momentan gerade keine Gefahr darstelle...", Sean drehte sich nun vollends zu ihm um und wandte Halstead den Rücken zu. Lucifer fuhr fort. „Sind Sie nicht der Meinung, dass Ihnen langsam die Optionen ausgehen? Warum setzen Sie sich nicht mit dem Seargent da draußen in Verbindung? Ihr... Bruder trägt das Funkgerät der Polizei bei sich, sehen Sie?"<br/>Mit dem Kinn wies er auf den Toten zu seinen Füßen. Es war vielleicht nicht besonders klug, Sean wieder an das Ableben seines Verwandten zu erinnern, aber immerhin hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Irren auf sich lenken können.<br/>Halstead drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite, sobald Sean durch Lucifer abgelenkt war.<br/>Die beiden anderen Räuber waren noch damit beschäftigt, die Geiseln weg zu bringen. Sie befanden sich momentan also alleine mit ihm in der Empfangshalle.<br/>Der Detective richtete sich vorsichtig und geräuschlos auf, während er Sean nicht aus den Augen ließ. Kurz darauf befand er sich in einer sitzenden Position. Er zog die Beine an und trat Sean mit voller Wucht in die Kniekehlen, sodass dieser von den Beinen gerissen wurde.<br/>Der Bullige Mann fiel auf die Knie und schrie auf. Das Sturmgewehr fiel ihm aus der Hand und landete neben ihm. Halstead, inzwischen ebenfalls auf den Knien, robbte nach vorne, ließ seinen den Oberkörper zurück fallen und trat Sean mit Wucht gegen den Kopf. Dieser ging zu Boden und Halstead schlang dem Räuber im nächsten Moment seine Beine um den Hals. Unerbarmlich presste er die Oberschenkel zusammen und stellte Sean nun seinerseits die Blut- und Luftzufuhr ab. Sean umklammerte zunächst eins von Halsteads Beinen und versuchte es weg zu ziehen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.<br/>Dann schien der Kerl sich an die Waffe zu erinnern, die direkt neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Seine Hände fingerten nach der Vollautomatischen. Halstead warf Lucifer einen angespannten Blick zu. Dem Detective war bewusst, dass die Waffe zu nahe bei ihnen lag... dass Sean es schaffen würde, sich die Waffe zu greifen. Wahrscheinlich hoffte Halstead auf Lucifers Hilfe, doch er fühlte sich inzwischen so schwach dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als zuzusehen. Er hätte sich nicht von den Fesseln befreien können...<br/>Im nächsten Moment umfassten Seans Hände den Knauf der Waffe und er riss sie nach oben, sodass der Lauf wieder auf Halstead gerichtet war. Dieser gab seinen Angriff augenblicklich auf. Ihm war klar, dass Sean schießen würde und dass er die Chance vertan hatte... Der Detective hatte keine Wahl, als den Mann frei zu geben. Schwer atmend wand Sean sich aus Halsteads Umklammerung, während er weiter die Waffe auf ihn richtete. Er setzte dem Cop die Waffe nun an die Schläfe.<br/>„Du willst sterben, oder?", stieß Sean schwitzend und mit hochrotem Kopf hervor. Der Speichel troff ihm aus dem Mund.<br/>Halstead starrte ihm atemlos in die Augen und verharrte regungslos in seiner Position.<br/>„Okay...", fuhr Sean schwer atmend fort. „Dann wirst Du meinen Plan mögen. Ich verspreche Dir, dass Du und Dein englischer Kumpel in zehn Minuten von Kugeln durchsiebt sein werden."<br/>/<br/>„S... Sean?", die beiden anderen Maskierten standen mit einem Mal wieder im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Sie hatten die Szene geschockt beobachtet.<br/>Lucifer vermutete, dass die beiden Verbliebenen jünger waren und ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen, waren sie mit Sicherheit auch völlig überfordert.<br/>„Kommt her!", wies Sean sie an, während er wieder aufstand, die Waffe aber weiterhin auf Halstead richtete. „Sind die Geiseln eingesperrt?"<br/>Beide nickten.<br/>„Gut. Zieht eure Jacken aus. Masken ab!"<br/>„Was hast Du vor?", fragte der Kleinere.<br/>Sean blickte ihn nur stoisch an und die Beiden kamen seiner Aufforderung schließlich nach. Sie zogen sich die Masken von den Köpfen und Lucifer wurde in seiner Annahme bestätigt. Die Jungs, die zum Vorschein kamen, waren höchstens Siebzehn. Das waren noch Kinder!<br/>„Jacke!", bellte Sean sie an.<br/>Die beiden Jugendlichen entledigten sich ihrer schwarzen Kapuzenjacken.<br/>„Geh rüber zu Mike, greif Dir die Pistole von dem Bullenschwein und nimm die Patronen raus... Weißt Du, wie das geht?"<br/>Der Kleinere nickte.<br/>„Leg die Waffe und eure Klamotten dann da rüber.", er zeigte auf eine kleine Sitzecke neben Lucifers Sessel.<br/>Sean umfasste Halsteads Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Beine.<br/>„Ich werde jetzt gleich das Klebeband durchschneiden.", sagte er zu ihm. „Du machst genau, was ich sage. Meine beiden Jungs da drüben, werden ihre Waffen jetzt ebenfalls auf Dich richten. Eine falsche Bewegung... nur eine... und wir knallen Dich ab."<br/>Der Kleinere hatte die Pistole, die Jacken und Masken inzwischen bei der Sitzgruppe abgelegt, hob nun aber wieder sein Sturmgewehr und kam Seans Anweisung nach.<br/>Auch der zweite, der etwas weiter weg stand, zielte nun auf den Detective.<br/>Die Jungs hatten zu viel Angst vor Sean, um sich dem Älteren zu widersetzen.<br/>„Ich will nicht ein Wort von Dir hören, okay?", raunte Sean Halstead zu, bevor er ein Messer aus seiner Hosentasche zog.<br/>Halstead nickte ein Mal zur Bestätigung und schluckte. Sean schnitt ihn tatsächlich los.<br/>„Die Jacke anziehen!", befahl der Kahlköpfige ihm und stieß ihn mit dem Lauf der Waffe an.<br/>Halstead leistete keinen Widerstand. Er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er zog einen der beiden schwarzen Hoodies an.<br/>„Reißverschluss zu. Nimm die andere Jacke, bleib da stehen! Keine Bewegung."<br/>Lucifer beobachtete Seans Handlungen mit wachsender Sorge. Er kannte krankhaftes, menschliches Verhalten aus der Hölle und Sean war mit absoluter Sicherheit ein Geistesgestörter, der später einmal ganz oben auf der Liste seiner Dämonen landen würde.<br/>Sean trat zu Lucifer hinüber und durchtrennte mit dem Messer die Klebebänder an Armen und Beinen, die ihn bisher an den Sessel gefesselt hatten.<br/>Lucifer hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf den Kerl gestürzt und ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber sein geschundener Körper fühlte sich inzwischen völlig kraftlos und steif an.<br/>„Komm rüber zu Deinem Kumpel.", befahl Sean, der Detective trat nun ebenfalls zu Lucifer heran und hielt die zweite Jacke in der Hand. „Jacke anziehen!", keifte er.<br/>Mit einem entschuldigenden, angespannten Blick beugte Halstead sich über Lucifer und führte eine Hand hinter seine unverletzte Schulter. Er beugte dessen Oberkörper so etwas nach vorne.<br/>Bereits bei der ersten Bewegung stöhnte Lucifer auf. Seine Wunde hatte sich in den letzten Minuten einfach nur taub angefühlt, aber nun flammte der Schmerz wieder auf, noch heftiger als zuvor.<br/>Vorsichtig legte Halstead ihm die Jacke um die Schultern und ließ ihn wieder gegen die Rückenlehne sinken.<br/>Der Detective ging um den Sessel herum und führte nun seinen unverletzten Arm durch einen Jackenärmel. Dann zögerte der junge Mann. Er wollte den anderen Arm wahrscheinlich nicht unnötig bewegen.<br/>„Weiter!", herrschte Sean ihn an.<br/>Halstead blickte Lucifer noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er dessen Handgelenk mit kalten Fingern umfasste und seinen verletzten Arm schließlich anhob. Lucifer schrie auf, als der Schmerz in seiner gesamten rechten Körperhälfte explodierte.<br/>Halstead führte Lucifers Arm so schnell wie möglich durch den Ärmel und legte diesen wieder auf der Lehne ab. Lucifer wurde übel von dem Schmerz und der Kopf sackte ihm nach hinten während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Der Schmerz pochte unerlässlich weiter und raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein.<br/>Dann hörte er Seans Lachen im Hintergrund und der Schmerz den er gerade fühlte, wandelte sich mit einem Mal in blanken Hass um. Dieser kranke Bastard stand seinen Dämonen, die er sonst in der Hölle befehligte, in nichts nach.<br/>Der Hass verdrängte den Schmerz und Lucifer fasste den Entschluss, diesen Kerl bis in alle Ewigkeit zu quälen, sobald Sean die Pforten der Hölle durchschritten hatte.<br/>Lucifer hoffte, dass dies eher früher als später der Fall sein würde.<br/>Sean zog eine Rolle Klebeband aus der Tasche seiner Jacke und reichte sie Halstead.<br/>„Seine Hände vor dem Körper fesseln.", befahl er grinsend.<br/>Halstead blickte den Kerl angewidert an, kam der Anweisung jedoch schließlich nach, indem er sich wieder zu Lucifer umdrehte und seinen unverletzten Arm zu dem anderen hinüber zog. So vorsichtig wie möglich, umwickelte er Lucifers Handgelenke mit dem Klebeband und riss es ab.<br/>Lucifers Gedanken rasten, den Schmerz, der durch die Bewegungen ausgelöst wurde, fühlte er schon fast nicht mehr.<br/>Seine gesamten Gedanken waren im Augenblick darauf ausgerichtet, Sean seinen Hass entgegen zu schleudern. Er konnte nicht warten, bis dieses kranke Schwein in der Hölle landete, er musste dem Kerl jetzt sofort die Hölle auf Erden bereiten.<br/>Mit diesem Entschluss wollte er sein Teufelsgesicht frei lassen und er würde seine gesamte verbleibende Kraft darauf verwenden, sich auf dieses Schwein zu stürzen, um ihn zu töten.<br/>Alles in seinem Innern war bereit... Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und begann... er konnte die Hitze in seinem Innern spüren... er ließ die Verwandlung zu.<br/>Lucifer starrte ihn an, zeigte ihm sein furchterregendstes Aussehen. Verwundert blinzelte er, als Sean jedoch nicht wie erwartet reagierte.<br/>Dann, nach einigen Sekunden, wanderte sein Blick langsam auf seine gefesselten Hände, die nicht rot und narbig waren, wie sie es eigentlich hätten sein sollten... Seine Hände sahen ganz normal aus... Er hatte es nicht geschafft sein wahres Aussehen hervor zu holen.<br/>Lucifer sackte leicht in sich zusammen und kippte nach vorne. Halstead, der sich noch immer vor ihm befand, stützte ihn leicht, indem er eine Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter legte.<br/>War er bereits so schwach?<br/>„Ich sterbe...", flüsterte Lucifer sich selbst zu.<br/>„Nein, das werden Sie nicht.", gab Halstead kaum hörbar zurück und richtete sich dann wieder auf.<br/>Aus Lucifer wichen die Wut und der Hass mit einem Mal so schnell, dass er wieder begann zu zittern. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich verletzlich, wie noch nie zuvor. So schwach fühlten sich also die Menschen, wenn es mit ihnen zu Ende ging? Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl...<br/>Seans Stimme riss Lucifer aus seinen Gedanken.<br/>„Jetzt bist Du dran, Bullenschwein.", sagte Sean und er drückte Halstead erneut den Lauf der Waffe gegen die Brust. „Dort rüber."<br/>Er wies mit dem Kopf auf die Sitzgruppe, wo die entschärfte Waffe neben den beiden schwarzen Masken lag. Mit finsterer Mine, nahm Halstead platz.<br/>„Toby, komm her.", forderte Sean den Größeren der beiden Jungs auf. „Seine Hände."<br/>Der Junge trat vorsichtig näher. Lucifer beobachtete, wie Toby seine Waffe auf den Boden legte und schließlich zu Sean und Halstead hinüber ging. Zögerlich nahm er dem Detective die Rolle Klebeband ab und begann, auch ihm die Hände vor dem Körper zu fesseln. Also Toby fertig war, drückte Sean dem Jungen kurzerhand sein Sturmgewehr in die Hand.<br/>„Du zielst auf seinen Kopf, okay? Und wenn er sich bewegt, dann drückst Du ab...", wies Sean ihn an.<br/>Sean nahm Toby das Klebeband seinerseits aus der Hand und ging vor Halstead in die Hocke. Toby nickte nervös und tat, wie er geheißen wurde. Halstead bewegte keinen Muskel.<br/>Sean griff nun nach dem entladenen Revolver und drückte ihn Halstead in die Hände. Mit Klebeband befestigte er die Pistole gewissenhaft zwischen den Händen des Detectives, sodass dieser gezwungen war, die Waffe festzuhalten und mit sich zu führen.<br/>Als er fertig war, griff er nach einer der schwarzen Masken und zog sie Halstead über den Kopf.<br/>Lucifer schuldete es dem Schock, dass er erst jetzt begriff, welches Ziel dieser Verrückte verfolgte...<br/>Halstead hatte es vielleicht schon vor ihm durchschaut, denn er ließ alles über sich ergehen. Sein Blick war die ganze Zeit auf Sean gerichtet, während dieser seine Arbeit gewissenhaft überprüfte und begutachtete.<br/>„Sehr schön.", Sean erhob sich und nahm Toby die Vollautomatische wieder ab. „Und jetzt werden wir Deinem Seargent da draußen ein kleines Geschenk zukommen lassen."<br/>Er schob Halstead hinüber zu Toby, der den Detective festhielt. Dann wandte sich Sean grinsend ab und ging auf Lucifer zu...<br/>/<br/>Lucifer stand neben Halstead und war sich völlig bewusst darüber, dass sie beide keine Überlebenschance hatten. Sean hatte ihm ebenfalls eine Makse übergezogen und ihn dann aus dem Sessel gezerrt.<br/>Er hatte Lucifer an Toby übergeben, während Sean sich den Arm des Detective gegriffen hatte und diesen näher zur Eingangstür schob.<br/>Die Jalousien waren noch immer geschlossen, sodass die Polizisten draußen keine Ahnung von dem hatten, was drinnen vor sich ging.<br/>Sobald er und Halstead ohne Vorwarnung in der Kleidung der Bankräuber draußen auftauchen würden, mussten die Beamten einfach sofort das Feuer auf sie eröffnen.<br/>Besonders, da Halstead eine Waffe in seinen Händen hielt...<br/>„Sie sind mit Abstand das größte Dreckschwein, das mir jemals begegnet ist.", stieß Lucifer angespannt hervor.<br/>„Und ich bin das letzte Dreckschwein, das Dir jemals begegnen wird.", gab der Kahlköpfige gelassen zurück.<br/>Toby berührte versehentlich seine verletzte Schulter und Lucifer stöhnte wieder auf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte... ihm war schwindlig und sein Körper zitterte ohne Unterlass.<br/>„Mark!", rief Sean dem zweiten Jungen nun zu, der sich verunsichert im Hintergrund aufhielt. „Zieh den Kleiderständer aus den Türgriffen und öffne die Tür ein Stück, sodass die Beiden durch passen, okay? Aber pass auf, dass die Cops Dich nicht sehen!"<br/>Der Junge nickte verängstigt und machte sich daran, den Kleiderständer zu entfernen.<br/>„Toby, bring ihn her.", der Junge schob Lucifer näher heran, platzierte ihn neben Halstead.<br/>Sean stand direkt hinter dem Detective und presste ihm das Sturmgewehr in den Rücken.<br/>Mit einem Mal hatte Mark es geschafft die Tür zu entriegeln und er hielt sie ein Stück auf, indem er sich von innen dagegen stemmte. Sean wartete, bis die Öffnung groß genug war.<br/>Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er Halstead den Lauf seiner Waffe hart in den Rücken, sodass der Detective nach draußen stolperte. Dann, ohne zu zögern, entriss Sean Lucifer aus Tobys Griff und stieß ihn ebenfalls hinterher.<br/>/<br/>Lucifer prallte gegen Halsteads Schulter. Das Erste was Lucifer auffiel war die kalte, frische Luft die ihm entgegen schlug. Die Sonne blendete ihn mit einem Mal.<br/>Wie zwei lebendige Zielscheiben, standen sie nebeneinander, dem Schicksal ausgeliefert.<br/>Noch bevor Lucifers Augen sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, hörte er mehrere Schüsse.<br/>Er wusste, dass es jetzt soweit war. Er zuckte zusammen und erstarrte. Er war sich sicher, dass er im nächsten Moment den Einschlag einer oder mehrerer Kugeln spüren würde und dass er erst in der Hölle wieder zu sich kommen würde...<br/>Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Schüsse verklangen und er hob ungläubig den Blick.<br/>Er sah einen Körper vor sich... Halstead war vor ihn getreten, blockierte ihn und stolperte in diesem Moment etwas zurück. Der Detective stieß gegen ihn, dann verharrte er einen Augenblick. Danach sackte er leblos zusammen und ging zu Boden.<br/>Geschockt und überrascht starrte Lucifer auf die Person vor seinen Füßen. Der junge Mann hatte sich schützend vor ihn gestellt... warum?<br/>„Feuer sofort einstellen!", rief in diesem Moment eine Polizistin. „Das sind nicht die Täter, das sind Geiseln!"<br/>Lucifer traute seinen Ohren kaum, aber er wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. War er davon gekommen?<br/>Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Polizeibeamten schweifen. Sie nahmen die Waffen herunter.<br/>Eine unglaubliche Welle der Erleichterung schlug plötzlich über ihm zusammen. Als die Anspannung wich, brach Lucifer letztendlich zusammen. Die Beine knickten ihm weg.<br/>Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb neben Halsteads regungslosem Körper liegen. Eine Blutlache hatte sich vor dem Körper des Detectives gebildet. Einige Sekunden später waren sie beide umringt von mehreren Polizeibeamten. Jemand zog ihm die Maske ab. Dann zogen sie die Maske auch von Halsteads Kopf.<br/>„Das ist Jay!", rief einer der Polizisten geschockt. „Verdammte Scheiße! Erin! Komm her!"<br/>Eine junge Frau drängte sich durch und presste dem Detective eine zitternde Hand auf den Hals. Lucifer glaubte jedoch nicht, dass Halstead noch lebte...<br/>Mehrere Hände kümmerten sich nun auch um ihn und er spürte, wie Schwindel ihn erfasste und wie er langsam weg driftete.<br/>„Bleiben Sie wach!", rief ihm jemand zu. „Schauen Sie mich an." Jemand klopfte ihm sanft auf die Wange. „Sir! Wach bleiben!", ein Mann beugte sich über ihn. „Können sie uns sagen, wie es da drinnen aussieht? Wo sind die Geiseln?"<br/>Lucifer brauchte all seine Kraft, um dem Mann eine Antwort geben zu können.<br/>„Die... die Geiseln sind in den Büros eingesperrt...", sagte er schwach. „Retten Sie... Detective Decker, bitte!"<br/>„Wie viele Täter sind da drin?", drängte der Mann.<br/>Lucifer schluckte und blinzelte... die Ohnmacht war schon ganz nahe, er konnte es fühlen...<br/>„Wie viele Räuber?", wiederholte die Stimme.<br/>„Drei.", flüsterte er. „Aber zwei davon... zwei sind.. sind noch Kinder...", mit diesen Worten überließ er sich der Dunkelheit, die ihn in diesem Moment wie eine wohlige Decke einhüllte.<br/>Sein letzter Gedanke galt Chloe und er hoffte, dass sie ebenfalls bald frei kommen würde...<br/>/<br/>Lucifer spürte wie ihn etwas am Arm berührte und er schlug seine Augen auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Sicht sich klärte und er realisierte, dass er sich in einem Krankenzimmer befand.<br/>„Hey...", eine leise Stimme drang an sein Ohr und er drehte den Kopf.<br/>Chloe saß neben seinem Bett und lächelte. Sie hatte eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.<br/>Lucifer blinzelte und versuchte, zunächst einmal richtig zu sich zu kommen.<br/>„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie.<br/>Er räusperte sich und schluckte.<br/>„Sie... Sie sind frei, Detective?", fragte er, statt ihre Frage zu beantworten.<br/>„Dank Ihnen.", sagte sie.<br/>„Eine Polizistin sah das Klebeband um Ihre und Halsteads Handgelenke. Sie wies die Kollegen an, das Feuer einzustellen. Und Ihre Angaben erlaubten es den Polizeibeamten, die Bank letztendlich zu stürmen und die Täter auszuschalten."<br/>„Und Sie? Sind Sie verletzt?", fragte er.<br/>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist alles gut.", beruhigte sie ihn. „Und Sie werden ebenfalls wieder gesund. Die Ärzte sagen, Ihre Wunde heilt unglaublich schnell und Ihr Kreislauf hat sich stabilisiert, obwohl Sie so viel Blut verloren haben."<br/>Lucifers Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den letzten Minuten der Geiselnahme.<br/>„Was ist mit Detective Halstead?", fragte er.<br/>Sie zögerte. „Er lebt. Er hat einige Kugeln ab bekommen, aber er hat unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Keiner der Beamten hatte einen tödlichen Schuss abgegeben, da die Situation nicht eindeutig war."<br/>„Er hat sich vor mich gestellt...", sagte Lucifer leise. Dann dachte er an den Kerl, der all das verursacht hatte. „Was ist mit diesem Schwein, Sean?"<br/>„Tot.", sagte Chloe schlicht. „Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat."<br/>Lucifer dachte an die Hölle. Sean würde sich bereits dort befinden und er hoffte, dass seine Dämonen ganze Arbeit leisteten...<br/>/<br/>Bereits am nächsten Nachmittag konnte Lucifer das Krankenhaus verlassen. Er trug eine Schlinge um den Arm und die Ärzte sicherten ihm zu, dass er bereits in wenigen Wochen wieder ganz der Alte sein würde.<br/>Lucifer war sich sicher, dass er schneller wieder fit werden würde, denn sobald Chloe sich nicht mehr ständig in seiner Nähe aufhielt, würden seine Kräfte langsam wieder zurück kehren.<br/>Chloe war bereits nach unten gegangen, um den Wagen zu holen. Lucifer hatte ihr gesagt, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte und dass er nachkommen würde.<br/>Im nächsten Moment betrat er Halsteads Krankenzimmer. Der junge Detective wandte ihm den Kopf zu, als er ihn bemerkte. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem blassen Gesicht.<br/>„Sie sind entlassen worden!", stellte Halstead fest.<br/>Lucifer nickte und trat näher an das Bett heran.<br/>„Wie lange müssen Sie noch bleiben?", fragte er.<br/>„Unsicher. Ich hoffe sie lassen mich bald raus. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser."<br/>Lucifer blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte.<br/>„Ich habe Sie falsch eingeschätzt, Detective Halstead.", sagte er schließlich. „Sie sind ein guter Cop."<br/>Der junge Mann verzog den Mund. „Sie waren auch nicht schlecht.", gab er zurück.<br/>„Nein.", Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."<br/>„Ich musste einfach so handeln.", gab Halstead schlicht zurück.<br/>Lucifer lächelte. „Seien Sie nicht so ein Sturkopf und nehmen Sie meinen Dank an, Detective. Glauben Sie mir, ich verteile nicht viele Komplimente im normalen Leben. Und wann immer Sie einmal etwas brauchen, egal was, dann wenden Sie sich an mich."<br/>Halstead blickte ihn fragend an.<br/>„Sie werden wissen was ich meine, wenn es soweit ist.", fügte Lucifer hinzu. „Und wenn Sie mal in L.A. sind, besuchen Sie mich im LUX."<br/>Der Detective nickte zustimmend.<br/>„Werden Sie schnell wieder gesund.", Lucifer wandte sich zum Gehen.<br/>Er war sich sicher, dass er und Halstead sich nicht das letzte Mal begegnet sein würden...<br/>/<br/>- ENDE – </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>